freedom_fighters_neofandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Acorn
Princess '''Sally Acorn '''is the leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, a group of rebels dedicated to reclaiming Mobius from Dr. Eggman. In another timeline, she was a protagonist in a cartoon known as "The Sonic Saturday Morning Cartoon." Appearance Sally is a brown squirrel-chipmunk hybrid with dark auburn hair that matches the stripe going down her back and ending on her short tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Her torso and belly are also the lighter brown. Various timeline alterations known by Bowser Jr. as "Genesis Waves" gave Sally multiple face lifts, but, in the timeline in which Bowser Jr. actually lives, Sally has cheek fur, and only wears a short, open, light-blue vest and tall, matching blue boots. According to Bowser Jr., she had that design in the Sonic Saturday Morning Cartoon, which probably existed before the very first Genesis Wave. Biography Before the Super Genesis Wave Although Bowser Jr. believed her history is identical with her cartoon counterpart, her history is actually identical with her counterpart from some comics belonging to Bowser Jr.'s cousin, Wendy O. Koopa. After the Super Genesis Wave Past Not much is known about Sally's past, only that she is the first known female in the House of Acorns by blood. At some point, she met up with Sonic the Hedgehog and Bowser Jr. and quickly befriended them. However, it seemed there was more in her relationship with Sonic than just friendship. Bowser Jr. assumed, at a ball, that it was love at first sight. Leader of the Freedom Fighters A few days after the ball, Dr. Eggman took over Mobotropolis and banished Sally's father, King Acorn, in a dimension known as "The Null Space". Sally managed to hide, along Sonic and some common friends of them (Rotor Walrus and Antoine D'Coolette), into a hidden village in the Knothole Woods, known as Knothole Village. There, they started an organization known as "The Freedom Fighters" to overthrow Eggman. Naturally, Sally became their leader. New members, such as Miles Prower, who got the nickname of "Tails", and Bowser Jr. were welcomed with open arms. The only exception was Metallix the Metal Sonic, who gave Sally a bad first impression by rescuing her when she didn't wanted to be rescued. She did, however, change her mind when Universalamander attacked. She went into Special Stage Zone, a part of the Null Space, to find 7 Chaos Emeralds so she can have the power to calm down Fleetway Sonic. On that occasion, she learned that Metallix was fearing thathe would betray his friends. After learning that, she becomes Super Sally and saves Sonic. Personality Sally is strong-minded and opinionated. She is often logical and focused with a playful side, and prefers to plan ahead in almost all situations. She often takes the role of a leader, not only in directing and organizing people en masse but also through mediation and offering suggestions or compromises to difficult situations. Sally's attitude towards her title of princess is one of duty; she is a firm leader with a strong sense of justice and a warm heart. Caring by heart, she loves her people and strives to do the best she can for them. In this she shows passion, bravery and determination, often remaining undeterred by setbacks. She similarly goes out of her way to make sure her friends are safe and happy. Powers and abilities Sally is agile and proficient in basic combat, martial arts (such as judo, karate, and kung fu), weaponry skills and hand to hand combat, having been trained by her mentor Julayla to improve her reflexes and self-defense abilities despite average physical strength. Her agility often lends itself to acrobatic maneuvers and skilled climbing. She's a quick thinker and tactician. She has strong leadership and organization capabilities and has shown to have good aim with various projectile weapons. Sally can also work and operate many varieties of vehicles, aircraft, and machines. Another noteworthy skill is Sally's ability to settle most disputes, whether trivial or outright hostile, in a short time. She is a natural mediator and diplomat. Just like Sonic, Sally has a Super Form, which she often uses to calm down Sonic. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Sally and Sonic are friends and dependable allies. The two of them like to poke fun at each other in a purely platonic way, with Sally often commenting on Sonic's overbearing ego and tendency not to stick to her plans. Because Sally goes to great length to formulate a plan, she can get quite frustrated when Sonic starts doing his own thing in the middle of a mission. Nevertheless, they retain a dynamic friendship. Although she never shows it, Sally does have a crush for Sonic. Her heart seems to beat a little stronger when she thinks about him. She doesn't know that Sonic returns the crush. Bowser Jr. Sally and Bowser Jr. are good friends. They often like to discuss tactics (Bowser Jr. often invites Sonic at the discussions as well). Bowser Jr. seems overprotective towards Sally, like when Eggman fooled her intogoing to Robotropolis alone. Nevertheless, they still are good friends, but they don't share a romantic bond. Bowser Jr. is the only one who knows about Sally's feelings for Sonic. Metallix the Metal Sonic Sally and Metallix have a tense relationship, because Metallix rescued her when she didn't wanted to, giving her a bad first impression. Sally learns more about Metallix during the battle between the Freedom Fighters and Universalamander. She learns about Metallix' fear of betraying his friends, and became kinder towards him then. Miles "Tails" Prower Sally cares a lot for Tails. Evidence is the fact that Tails sees Sally as his aunt. Sally has a special "funny kiss" for Tails. Trivia * Sally's middle name is sometimes misspelled as "Elisha". * Sonic secretly compares Sally's blue eyes with sapphires.